


Different

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Funny, Humor, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Daniel's gone through nothing phases him anymore. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

Daniel knew he should be shocked, angry, or outraged at what he was looking at. What he was looking at being himself or actually rather his reflection. Daniel's opened his mouth wider as he timidly put his fingers on the tips of his...fangs. Yes, he had fangs. Sharp ones too since putting a finger on them caused his finger to bleed. He looked at the other major difference in his face, his eyes. Eyes that were decidedly unhuman. So yes he should be angry, or any other variety of emotions. However somehow, perhaps due to how bizarre his life had been since joining the SGC, the things he had gone through being crazy, addicted to the sarcophagus, being ascended, and a Prior, all he could think was 'huh, that's different'.

 


End file.
